Michael's adventure
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Rated for cursing Sequel to Through another child “What’s so special about your basement?” “Just keep your eyes closed.” Matthew turned on the light. When Ryanna opened her eyes she didn’t know whether to be shocked, and or disgusted.
1. Prologue

****

Michael's adventure

Chapter one: Prologue

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

"Give it back to me Rika!" "No I don't want to!" "I said give it back." Rika sticks her tongue out at her older brother Michael. "Give me back my diary!" "Dear diary, I met the most amazing girl today. Ooh Michaels got a girlfriend!" "Ooh Rika you little brat!" Ten years and the kid still didn't know how to behave. Hi my names Michael... yeah the one who's chasing Rika, my little bratty sister.

Well my story starts right about here, when I was chasing Rika. You see I was writing in my diary about something that's been bugging me. My mom, Ryanna Briefs, it was her birthday today. I gave her a picture for her birthday, a family portrait to be précised. She looked at it and her eyes began to water. I asked what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She just gave me a hug and told me she would explain later. Rika made some kind of joke about her not liking the gift but I refuse to believe that. Mom always liked my gifts.

"Rika you baka I said give it back!" "Ooh here's today's entry. Dear diary, I don't get mom, she's always so sad now. Whenever she looks at me she gets all teary. I hope she's okay. Aw, what a momma's boy!" "Rika I swear if you don't give that back to me this instant I will get Grandpa in here!" "Grandpa won't hurt me." "Then I'll get dad." "Dad won't hurt me either. I'm daddy's little girl remember." She smirked, ooh how much I want to wipe that smirk right off her face.

"MOM!" My mom walks in the door of my room and puts her hands on her hips. Rika hides my diary behind her back. "Okay Rika, what have you got?" "Nothing mommy, Michael is just being a selfish baka." "Mom, tell her to give me back my diary." My mom scowls at Rika. He, he I love being a momma's boy. Ooh Rika gonna get it now. "Oh fine here's your stupid diary." Mom smiled and I held my precious diary close. Rika pouted and stomped out of the room.

I stuck my tongue out at her but mom frowned at me. "That's not polite young man." Rika snickered and took off. "Sorry mom." Mom smiled and kissed my forehead. I wrinkle my eyebrows and wipe my forehead. Mom just smiled and left the room. I love my mom to pieces so I always wonder. Whenever I find her staring at me she seems sad. The last time I remember having her cry so much was when that Matt guy said something about court. At the time I didn't know what it was, and I still don't know what the sort was for but mom said it was best if I didn't know.

Well anyway back to reality... or should I say my past reality, when I didn't know what my mom's life was really like...

Okay I'm gonna stop it there... cliffhanger in some prospects but You'll live... lol he, he! ~__^


	2. Are you really my dad?

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter two:

Michael began sweating from the neck down as he and his grandfather go head to head in brutal combat. Michael gave out several fierce punches landing them in Vegeta's stomach. "Had enough yet Gramps?" "You certainly do take after your mother." Vegeta said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Why do you say that? Dad's tough too." "Who says that my son is your real father?" Michael froze and was kicked to the other side of the gravity room. 

He got up, a few scratches on his face and arms. "You mean that My dad, really isn't my dad?" Vegeta immediately regretted what he said. "It's not my business to talk about this. Go ask your mother, she'll tell you." Michael exited the room and entered the kitchen where his mother was cooking and his father, Aunt Bra, and sister were eating happily. "Hey how's the training going?" Michael's thoughts were interrupted. "Huh? Oh they're fine. Um, mom, dad, can I ask you something?" 

Ryanna turned to her son and nodded. "Um, are, I mean is dad really my actual father?" Trunks began to choke on his food and he fell out of his chair making Rika giggle. "You're funny daddy." Ryanna had broken a plate and Bra froze. Michael looked at all of them. Ryanna gulped. "Why do you ask son?" "Well Grandpa Vegeta told me that well, um to ask you because it wasn't his story to tell." Ryanna scowled and looked to the gravity machine where Vegeta was getting out. "Excuse me for a minute." Ryanna stomped out. Trunks and Bra covered their ears.

"VEGETA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! WHY DID YOU ENDURE IT?" "SHUT UP WOMAN, THE BOY HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Ryanna screeched and punched Vegeta in the stomach, HARD! She stormed back into the kitchen. "BULMA! YOUR SO-CALLED HUSBAND NEEDS A SENSU BEAN! HE'S OUT LIKE A LIGHT!" Trunks tried to hold onto his laughter but couldn't, he and bra started bursting out laughing.

Rika and Michael cocked an eyebrow as Bulma rushed up from her lab and out into the backyard. Trunks caught his breath. "Michael let this be a lesson to you, Never ever get a female mad. Especially when it's a full-blooded female," "saiyan named Ryanna Coutsa'n, I know dad. I've known that since I was like three." Michael then grinned. "Ever since I saw just how beat up you were coming out of the gravity room with mom." Trunks blushed at the memory making Ryanna smile and kiss his cheek. 

Michael then frowned. "Which brings me back to my question." He looks to Trunks. "Are you really my dad?" Trunks sighed. "Michael, I think it's time that you, your mother, and I had a talk." Michael nodded, letting his mother and so-called father out into the den.

Okay well you pretty much guess what they are going to do. If you're slow, and not sure then just tune in next chapter. Review Please!


	3. The truth

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter three: The truth

Michael waited patiently for his mom and dad to start talking. Ryanna fiddled with her hands and began to take long deep breaths. "It happened a long time ago. I was in America for college getting my degree for economics and computers. I met a real great guy, or at least at the time he was great. We dated for awhile and began having a... well serious relationship. "Mom, I know what sex is... get to the point. Who's my real dad?" 

"Matt Smith, he was boyfriend in college, we had fun for the very first few months, until we had sex for the first time. Then he began to do things, he began to party more, do things and forget if we had plans or not. The way he would make it up to me is, well you know." Ryanna blushed slightly. Trunks crossed his arms saying nothing. "So what happened between you and him?"

Ryanna tried to hide back her tears. "One day I found out I was pregnant with you. At first I was so happy, and thought this was the wake-up call Matt needed to go back to normal. Though when I got to his house, I found out he was cheating on me with someone else." Michael looked down at the floor and then back at his mother who was doing everything in her power to keep from sobbing.

He knew his mother had a passion for hating crying. She always tried her best not to, and he admired her for that. "Then what happened? What did you do?" "I packed my things and headed back here to Japan. But I didn't want to face my friends or family yet. That's where I met your Aunt Sakura. She was a taxi driver, I told her what happened over coffee, and she offered to help take care of me." 

{Okay this is getting long so I'll just fast-forward}.

Ryanna finished telling her story and Michael listened carefully, every single word. "and that's basically what happened. Does that answer all of your questions, Michael?" "So that whole thing in court was about who was to take custody of me?" Ryanna nodded. "That Matt guy was my dad. He's my actual DNA, birth related, father, and Trunks is just my father figure." 

"That was when you were born. I am now married to Trunks and you should have no problem calling him dad." Michael looked to Trunks. "You know I always wondered why I never looked like him and Rika does. I guess this answers my question, I just wish you had told me sooner." Ryanna looked to the floor guiltily and trunks put a had on her shoulder. "I'm going to my room. I need to think." Michael ran out of the den and into his room slamming the door shut. Ryanna began breaking into tears and Trunks tried to calm her down. 

"I'm a terrible mother." "No you're not, stop saying that. He's just trying to get use to the fact that his father was a conniving bastard." Ryanna then gasped and looked up. "What if he thinks he's a mistake. What if he commits suicide or something." Ryanna's tears began to pour down more and she began to have an emotional breakdown. "Shh... It'll be alright. I promise you Michael will be alright." Ryanna nodded slowly and began to quiet down, but continued to cry.

Upstairs Michael capsuled most of his belongings and money and was in the process of writing a note to his parents. "What are you doing Michael." Michael turned to the door where his sister stood. "I'm going to America. I have to know why." Rika closed the door. "Why what?" "Why my dad did what he did." Rika bit her lip. "Do you think that's such a good idea? I was listening to the conversation and that Matt guy doesn't seem very nice." 

Michael smirked and ruffled his sisters hair. "I'll be okay squirt." Rika frowned. "I wanna come with you." "Now that's not a good idea. You barely know how to fly let alone protect yourself." "I can fight, and I promise I won't get in the way. As annoying as I am to you I care for you big brother. We need a sibling activity and this might just do the trick. Please!" Rika did her puppy dog face her Aunt Bra had taught her.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, you have ten minutes to pack, or I'm leaving without you." Rika smiled and hugged her brother, running into her own room to pack. At five minutes to eight they were ready to leave. "Okay Rika, did you sign the paper?" Rika nodded. "Let's jet!" Michael opened up his window and hopped into the night sky. Rika followed closely behind. "Well I guess this is it, we won't be back until I find out just what happened from my father's point of view." 

"Did anybody tell you, your just as stubborn as mom?" Michael thought for a moment. "No." Rika smirked and shook her head. "Let's get out of here before they spot us." As the night wind blew the two siblings left their home of Capsule Corporation unknown of what was going to happen.

There's chapter three... hoped you liked it... Review and tell me!


	4. America: Home of the Wanted

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter four: America: Home of the wanted

Michael looked at his map and turned it sideways. "How hard is it to find a prison?" "Will you shut up? I'm doing the best I can!" Rika rolled her eyes and looked for a kind stranger to ask directions for. "Okay I found it... the prison should be just a couple blocks from... Rika?" Michael looked around and the saw his sister peeking over a corner in an alleyway. "Rika what are you doing?" "Hey Michael, check this out!"

Michael sighed and peeked over and saw a bunch of teenagers circled around two guys in a fist to fist fight. Rika smirked and got closer. "Rika get back here, it might be dangerous." "Lighten up bro, come one I wanna get a closer look." Michael bit his slip and followed her. Rika hopped on a stairwell and got a good look at the two fighters. One had dark brown eyes and short crypt hair and couldn't be any older than sixteen. The other caught Rika's eye, he had diamond blue eyes and black hair that came to his chin, but was held up by a rubber band and looked to be about fifteen.

Michael floated up to her. "Rika we got to get out of here and find the prison." The guy with the diamond blue eyes threw a deadly punch at his opponent sending him flying into the wall. "What a punch!" One of the kids shouted. "What a knock out!" Another screamed. "What a hunk!" Michael stared wide-eyed at his sister. "I mean, uh." "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" "Oh shit, common Rika, love fest is over." Michael grabbed his sister's hand and was about to make a break for it but the two were surrounded.

"Um, hey, that was a great match, err I mean fight." "Chill dude, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to know what you're doing here and who you are." "Oh, well my name is Michael, and this is my sister Rika." He pointed to his sister. The one with the blue diamond eyes spoke up. "My name is Richard, but everyone calls me Rick. This is Corey." He pointed to his opponent. "My name is Kevin." A sixteen-year-old blonde spoke up. "I'm Ashley." Told a girl with pretty red hair.

"And I'm Jeri, and you're cute." The last girl, whom was about Michaels age, flirted. She had light brown hair similar to his mother's hair but not as curly and light honey brown eyes. Michael blushed and Rika smirked. "Michael's got a girlfriend." Rika murmured. Michael sent a death glare. "So what's a cutie like you doing here in this part of town?" Rika answered for him. 

"We're on our way to San Francisco county jail." She crossed her arms looking very much like Vegeta. Rick smirked at the young girl. Rika tried to hide a blush. "What are you heading there for?" "We're on our way to see his dad." "Don't you mean both of your guys' dad?" Michael shook his head. "My mom and dad were how should I put it, in a strong relationship. Her dad, my step dad, is now married to my mom." "

Oh I get it. Your mom got drunk and had a one nightstand with some sleaze ball. Cool!" Rika's Ki rose dramatically. "Don't you dare say that about my mother! It was the slime ball's fault not hers." Rick put his arms up in defense. "Whoa calm down babe, I was just pair phrasing. I didn't know." Rika blushed when he called her babe. "Anyway, why do you wanna go see that son of a bitch anyway if he did such a bad thing?" Michael shrugged. "I wanna find out why he did it."

~Back in Japan~

Ryanna looked up the stairs concerned. "He hasn't come out of his room since last night. "I'm really worried Trunks. He hasn't eaten, and he won't come out, he won't even open up his door." Ryanna begins to cry and Trunks holds her tightly. "Shh, It'll be okay. How about I go talk to him?" Ryanna nods and damps her face with a handkerchief. Trunks climbed the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He reached Michael's door and knocked softly. "Michael, it's dad. Common please open up the door." No answer came. Trunks sighed. "Okay I didn't want to have to do this." With one swift movement Trunks burst the door down only to see no one in the room. He looked around and found the note left by the kids. "Oh no, Ryanna!"

Uh-oh, parents found out the kids are missing. And what's this, little Rika has a crush? Okay now thing are starting to get interesting!


	5. Rika's first kiss

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter five: Rika's first kiss

Rick and his gang led Michael and Rika to the prison. It was creepy looking to say the least. "Holy Dende that place looks creepy." "Some say it's haunted." "Give me a break Rick. It ain't haunted." "Yeah well ain't, ain't a word." "Will you two shut up? Come on Rika let's go." Rika and Michael separated from the group and headed to the jail. "Wait Rika!" 

Rika turned towards Rick. Rick ran up to her and gave her a smooth kiss on the lips. Rika was shocked at first but closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Rick broke from it and smirked at her. "Just incase you don't get out of there alive." Rika blushed. "We'll be here when you get out." Rika nodded and followed her brother. "You be careful handsome!" Michael blushed slightly but kept his cool as they approached the main gates.

Michael pressed the intercom button to call for assistance. "How may I help you?" "Yes my name is Michael Briefs. I would like to pay a visit to Matthew J. Smith please." There was a slight pause. "Mr. Smith got out a week ago for good behavior." Michael raised an eyebrow and turned to his sister. "Do you know where he is?" 

~Japan~

"I don't believe this. Why would Michael go all the way to America just to find his father? And what's even worst is that he took Rika with him." "Calm down sweetheart .I'm sure they're just fine. Both of them will be home safe and sound soon." Ryanna looked at Trunks. "How can you be so sure?" Trunks blushed a bit and mumbled "Cause I sent my dad out to find them." 

Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "You sent your dad to find our missing children?" Trunks nodded, "well actually it was mom's idea, but I had to ask him." Ryanna nodded and wiped a few tears from her emerald eyes. "Besides dad for once in his life was happy to go out and look for them. He said he didn't want his prized grandchildren hurt... well he was mostly talking about Rika because Michael can take care of himself." Trunks wiped Ryanna's tears away from her eyes. "Everything will be fine, love. I know for a fact that it will." Ryanna smiled and kissed her husband tenderly. 

Back in California Michael and Rika found the address to Matt's home. "Are you sure about this Michael? I mean the man just got out of jail." "Cool it Rika, I know that he's not gonna be the nicest guy on the planet, but remember we're saiyans and what is he? A human, he's weak compared to us." Rika sighed. "Okay, after you big brother." Michael sighed and rang the doorbell. 

Cliffhanger! He, he, I'm sorry, I'm being really evil. First a short chapter and now a cliffhanger. Don't worry I'll be up with the next chapter soon. ^__~ 


	6. Hello Stranger

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter six: Hello Stranger

Michael took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rika hid behind him slightly, somewhat scared of what that door would bring them. The door opened and both kids gulped. Matt looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" "Yes are you Matthew James Smith?" "Depends, who are you?" Michael gulped slightly. "I'm your son. My name is Michael Son Coutsa'n Briefs." Matt smirked. "That's a long name." Matt sighed. "Come on in." 

Michael looked to Rika. "Are you coming?" Rika nodded and followed her brother inside. The place was fairly decent. It had nice furniture and a television set. Warming colors painted on the walls and decent sized rooms. "So my son what brings you and that little rug-rat here?" "This is my sister Rika, and I kind of like to talk to you about some things. I mean after all you are my father." Matt smirked and nodded. 

"Tell that to your mother. Ten years ago she'd do anything to keep you away from me." "Well sir, you did sort of leave her." Rika gulped. "Yes and that was my fault. Since then I've learned my lesson about relationships, drugs and alcohol." Matt scoffed at himself. "The only reason I went to court to take custody of you was so that my bank wouldn't decide to cut me down. I was a fool and I'm hoping that somehow I can change that." 

Michael sat down on the couch. "Why did you want to leave mom anyway?" Matt sat down on the recliner in front of the couch. "I was reckless in college. I would see a pretty face and instantly want her. Umm I don't think you need to be hearing this. "He said referring to Rika. "Don't worry about it. Grandpa Vegeta told me about everything." Matt smiled and chuckled. 

"What a family Briefs has. A genius for a mother and a power hungry sex crazed man for a father. I mean no offense but that's kooky." "Tell me about it. You should see our great grandma Bunny. She' a real dip." All three shared a laugh. Matt smiled but then frowned. "How is your mother anyway?" "She's okay... probably worried sick about us but okay." Matt nodded and smiled. 

"Hey it's getting late; do you kids have a place to stay?" Michael shook his head. "Well then why don't you stay here for the night? We can continue talking tomorrow and I'll take you two to breakfast." "Oh, you really don't have to." "I insist. I wasn't much of a father back then so I'm starting fresh." Michael smiled and looked to Rika who nodded. "Okay sounds good to us." 

~Japan~

Ryanna sat on the couch watching T.V as her phone rang. "Hello?" "Ryanna, it's me Matt." Ryanna's eyes widened. "What do you want?" She asked softly. "I thought you were in prison." "I got out for good behavior, and I don't want anything. Your, or should I say our son along with your daughter came up to my door today and wanted to talk." "Where are they now?" "They're asleep upstairs. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of them until they're ready to leave."

"You seem nicer, I take it jail molded you into a kinder person." Matthew chuckled. "You could say that. More important they made me realize what a fool I was." Ryanna smiled and wiped a lone tear. "I heard you and Briefs got married." "Yeah we did, ten years ago this July." Matthew smiled over the phone. "I'm really happy for you Ryanna. Seriously, I am. I was a complete idiot for doing what I did to you. All the things I did to you. For leaving you hanging, for forgetting certain dates, for impregnating you and denying you support, and the whole court thing. I was in drugs for the longest time and they clouded my brain and made me a complete asshole. I'm so sorry." 

Ryanna smiled. "It's okay; Michael is a really good boy." "I know. He gets it from his mother." Ryanna grinned even more. "Take good care of him and Rika until we can get them back home." "Don't worry Ryanna I will. In speaking of Rika, she's also a pretty good kid. Takes after Briefs if I'm not mistaken. I mean with the lavender hair and all." "Yeah, but she gets her fighting spirit from me." "Yeah, listen I better g and get some sleep. I promised the kids to take them out for breakfast." "Okay, and thank you so much Matt." "I'm just repaying my debts. See yah later tiger."

Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Matt you know I hate being called that." "Really, well I plum forgot." The two chuckled and said their good-byes and hung up.

****

Well looks like Matt is a good guy after all... or is he, who knows, only I do. Tune in to the next chappie to find out! Review Please!


	7. Long talks on the past

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter seven: Long talks on the past

"Rika, do you think that dude is telling the truth?" Rika looked up from her shake that Rick had bought her and looked to him. "You mean Matt?" Rick nodded and took a sip out of his shake. "I really don't know what to make of the man. This is my first time meeting him, or seeing him for that matter." Rick raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" "Well, Michael saw the man when he was a kid, but didn't know who he was. This is my first time seeing the guy." Rick nodded and gulped down th rest of his shake. 

"So when you were my age you had a crush on your teacher?" Matthew nodded. "Yep, that's about one of the most strangest things I've ever done as a teen. Though Ms. Reed was totally hot, everyone knew that, and she was only twenty four years old." "Damn!" Matthew sat on a bench and motioned for Michael to follow. "Now tell me about you. Everything you can remember from your childhood to now." "Well, um there's not much to tell. When I was five mom sent me to school hoping I had her brains." 

Matthew chuckled. "That's just like Ryanna, she's Ms. Education." "Mrs. Education, don't forget she's married." Matt grinned and nodded. "Yeah I know, so what about now, what's it like being a teen?" "The pits but it can be cool sometimes. There's this girl MAN IS SHE HOT! Her name is Riley. She's very cute. She has this long dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She's even a friend of the family." Matt Smirked. "And who are the parents?" "My mom's friend Marron and her husband Ubbu." 

"Oh, really, Ryanna barely mentioned her family and friends to me. She was sort of a loner in college. She basically thought and kept to herself and concentrated on her homework. That's what appealed her to all the guys in school. She would be sitting by herself on campus and all a guy had to do was just sit next to her and they could be with the hottest girl on campus." "I guess that's the kind of person mom was. I mean, I've always known she was beautiful, and this is my mom I'm talking about, but for someone who is in their thirties she looks like she's not even twenty five years old." 

Matt cocked and eyebrow and smirked. "Really? What about Briefs, I mean Trunks?" "Well I hate to say it but when it comes to looks all the women SWOON over him, even some of the girls at school." "Really? Wow it seems that Trunks is quite the popular one with the ladies." "Heh, he ain't the only one. Any guys at school who know my mom always thought she was either my sister, or my girlfriend. It was kind of scary because most asked me for her phone number so they can ask her out." "Well Ryanna has always been the smart but beautiful one." "Yeah." Michaels stomach growled loudly. "Uh... he, he, um I guess my stomach is trying to tell me it's time for lunch."

Matthew began to laugh and put an arm around his son {* o *}. "Yep you are definitely Ryanna's kid. Let's go get your sister and grab some lunch." Michael smiled and followed his father side by side.

Ryanna sighed and looked out the window of the plane. She had hoped she wouldn't have to see America again. Sure it was a good place for college but it brought back bad memories. Trunks looked to his wife and gripped her hand. "Everything is going to be fine." Ryanna smiled and kissed her husband. "Thanks for coming along with me." "You know I would go anywhere for you babe." "Even to Japan Blood Services?" 

Trunks thought for a moment. "Well..." "I thought so." "I love you." "Not going to work handsome." Trunks pouted and nibbled on her neck. "Trunks not here." Trunks smirked. "Why not?" "There are too many people." "They'll live." "TRUNKS!!!!" Ryanna glared at him. Trunks gulped and sank in his seat. "Ryanna gave a triumphant smirk and crossed her arms, her eyes once again found themselves glued to the airplane window. 'Please be safe my babies.' 

Incase ya'll are wondering Japan Blood Services is where you go to donate blood. Sorry this took so long. School has started and I'm gonna be swamped so please be patient with me.


	8. Humble hospitality

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter eight: Humble hospitality

****

Ryanna stepped out of the airport station and looked around. "I swore I would never se this city again." She turned to her husband who wrapped an arm around her. "I guess I was wrong." Trunks grinned slightly and kissed Ryanna's temple. Ryanna sighed and walked off. "Let's go, your father told us to meet him at the park." Trunks yawned and stretched his arms. "Okay, but let's fly back the old fashioned way instead of taking a plane on our way home, okay." Ryanna laughed and walked out of the building.

~Meanwhile~

"Don't bother looking like that. It's not gonna get you any girls, Kevin." Kevin straightened out his blonde hair and flashed a cocky smile in the mirror. "Oh yeah looking good." Rika giggled and Rick put an arm around her. Kevin turned to the two love birds. "Well unlike you girls just don't pop out of no where and become your girlfriend. Some of us have to actually work to get us a lay." Rick pretended to look shocked and put a hand on his heart. "You mean you work? Oh my god alert the media!" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Put a sock in it Rick!" "No thanks, didn't like the taste much last time." 

Rick gave him a grin and Rika giggled again. "Hey Rika where's your brother?" Rika shrugged. "Probably still with Matt." "I don't trust that guy. He's getting a little too buddy-buddy with your brother for my taste." Rika bit her lip. "You don't think he's playing a sick-minded trick do you?" Kevin shrugged and Rick placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry babe. I've seen your brother's strength and both you and him can take him down easily." Rika smiled and kissed Rick heavily on the lips. Kevin made gagging noises. "Get a room you two!" 

"Hey dad, do you think mom would let me visit you once in awhile?" Matt smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "She better, I'm gonna miss yah too much if you don't come and visit." Michael smiled and did something he hardly did. He hugged his father. Matt sweat dropped but hugged him back. In the shadows of the window, Vegeta's proud eyes looked on in suspicion. 'Okay what is the bastard up to?' "Grandpa Vegeta!" 

Vegeta sweat dropped and turned around to see his granddaughter and a boy with his arm around her shoulder. This made him frown and growl. Rika let loose from her boyfriend's grasp and hugged her grandpa. He knelt down to eye level and looked at the boy. "Who's the brat?" Rika cocked an eyebrow but stuttered. "This is Rick, he's my, my friend, yeah my friend." Vegeta smirked. "Really?" Rick gave Vegeta a proud smirk. "Actually I'm her boyfriend. And by the looks of it you must be Rika's grandfather." 

"So what if I am?" "Grandfather?" Vegeta turned back around to see his other grandchild and his baka father. "What are you doing here?" "I was just in the neighborhood... I came here to get you two brats, what else would I be doing here?" He said the first part rather sarcastically. Michael grinned and hugged his grandfather. "We'll be meeting your mother at the park." Matthew cocked an eyebrow. "Ryanna is here in America?" "Yes and I think it's best you don't come." Matt folded his arms stubbornly. "Oh really? And why not may I presume?" 

"You and Ryanna haven't exactly gotten along." "I talked to her on the phone a couple of days ago and we made up." Vegeta scoffed at him. "Liar," "actually Vegeta he did call." "Mom!" Rika and Michael ran over to Ryanna. Ryanna smiled and hugged both of them with tears in her eyes. "Oh I missed you so much. You had me worried sick." Trunks stood behind her smiling. Rika noticed this and hugged her father. "I missed you daddy!" "I missed you too sweetheart." Trunks then looked to Michael who was having a hard time looking at Trunks. "What no hug from you tough guy?" 

Michael grinned and hugged Trunks. Ryanna took this time to look at Matthew. His jet black hair had grown out and was tied back with a band. His bright green eyes were aged a bit but somewhat matched in darkness to her middle aged emerald ones. He smiled slightly at her and sent a courteous nod. Ryanna mimicked the movement and turned back to her children. "I think we better find a place to stay and head back in the morning. "You are welcome to stay here." Ryanna looked to Matt. Matt shrugged. "That is if you want. I have plenty of rooms." 

Ryanna smiled gently at him and turned to her husband. "Although I rather us stay in a hotel I guess we can't dare refuse your hospitality." Matthew smirked. "Your a man of courtesy Trunks, I respect that." Trunks smirked back and the whole group walked into Matthew's humble home.

**__**

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! JUST PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW ME!


	9. READ PLZ MUY IMPORTANTE!

Hello Me again... This is just an update on the songs I've done so far in my Fic DBZGT THEMES and a heads up on my future Fics! 

1. At the beginning- Ryanna and Trunks

Sung by {unknown} from Anastasia soundtrack

2.I love Rock in roll- Bra and Goten

Sung by Britney Spears

3.I still believe in you- Chichi and Goku

Sung by Vince Gill

4.Story of a girl- Marron and Ubbu 

I forgot who its sung by so if yah know tell me plz! 

5.Things I'll never say- Music theme for "Part of his World"

Sung by Avril Lavigne

6.Lover after me- Music theme for "A royal love in hearts eyes"

Sung by Savage Garden

Expect songs for Bulma and Vegeta, Pan and Kankton, and themes to my fics, "Song from the heart" "Memories of life and love" "Through another child" "A visionless love" and "Sweet intentions." If you want me to do one of my other fics plz tell me which one and I will try and find a song for it.

Also I'm looking for a song for Krillen and Eighteen, if yah have an ideal one I would greatly appreciate it. 

Expect updates on my other stories as well. As soon as I reach a certain limit I will begin writing one of my new ideas. To determine which one I'm gonna have a poll. Here are summaries on my ideas:

****

Present day Cinderella- As the title says, its a Cinderella story based on normal life in the 21st century. Ryanna and Trunks Fic. With Marron as her evil step-sister, and eighteen as her step mother. Krillen is her step father but is much Kinder to her and only allows eighteen to treat her like this because he's whipped. ^__^ Other than that basic story, Bulma throws a party, Eighteen won't let Ryanna go blah, blah, blah.

****

Back here to me- Trunks is President of Capsule Corp. Ryanna is his secretary, sound cliche`? Things get a little hot between the two and they end up getting in bed together every week. Ryanna thinks she's getting used so she leaves him unaware of his love for her.

****

Memory No Oji- During a battle Ryanna looses her memory and is separated from the others. They all think she is dead until she suddenly appears as Brina Remini. Confused, lost and desperate she runs away from everyone and goes to where she was found by her step Father, Chow Remini, but is found by someone she never wanted to see again.

****

Shape of my heart- continuing sequel of Song from the heart, and Music from the soul. Trunks stopped his singing job to take over Capsule corporation completely. Now his job keeps him away from home more often and Ryanna is getting fed up and is nearing the conclusion of a divorce, Can Rika and V.J save their parent marriage? Dun, dun, dun! ^__^

Please vote on which one you want first and I will begin it ASAP!

That concludes my heads up statement. I will now continue working on my real stories! Bye-bye!


	10. Obsession

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter nine: Obsession 

Ryanna couldn't sleep that night. Something was keeping her up. Getting out of her lover's arms she slipped on a robe and headed down stairs. Her move didn't go unnoticed, Rika who had gotten up to get some water saw her mother leave her room and head down stairs. She thought about asking her mother why she was up but thought against it and went into her and Michael's room. Ryanna sat down on the couch and hugged herself from the cold chill she had running through her body. This place brought back bad memories and disturbing pleasure. She remembered it all too well and hated it. She was a married woman with two children, and yet she felt dirty. 

"Ryanna, what are you doing up?" Ryanna jumped at the voice. It was Matt. He wore a white T-shirt and loose black sweats with pockets that his hands were placed in. "I-I couldn't sleep." Matt walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. It was a little too close for Ryanna's comfort. "Is there something wrong?" Ryanna shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I guess this place brings back bad memories that's all. Matt frowned and put a hand to Ryanna's cheek making her shiver. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Ryanna looked up to his eyes and smiled slightly. "You were drug addicted, I know it wasn't your fault." Matt smirked and grabbed Ryanna's hand. "Here I want to show you something." 

Ryanna hunched an eyebrow but followed. Rika, who was watching from the stair well, bit her lip and ran into her room to wake her brother. "Michael, wake up!" She shook his shoulder. "What do you want?" His voice was full of sleepiness. "Mommy went down stairs and she is talking to Mr. Matthew." This woke him up. "Mom's talking to dad?" Rika nodded. "Then he wanted to show her something." Michael sprinted up from his covers and quietly headed down stair with Rika on his tail. "What's so special about your basement?" "Just keep your eyes closed." Matthew turned on the light. When Ryanna opened her eyes she didn't know whether to be shocked, and/or disgusted. 

The whole room was decorated with pictured of her. Whether they were nude pictures from taking baths, or just simple photography pictures. Some of her old clothes were pinned to the wall, and bottles of toe nail clippings, hair trims, chewed bubble gum, old band aids with most likely her blood, decorated the shelves. "Do you like it?" "What is all this?" "It's my shrine to you. I never did forget about you, you invaded my dreams, my personal thoughts. Everything I saw reminded me of you. Even when we were dating I knew you were special. You had something I wanted, and when I finally got it, I realized I wanted more." Michael couldn't believe his ears. His father was an obsessed lunatic. "That's just disgusting." "What is, the nude pictures of mom decorating the basement, or the fact your dad is a psycho?" "Both I think,"

"Matthew this is absurd, no more like psychotic." Matt's smirked disappeared. "You don't like it?" "No I don't, it's very disturbing." Matt walked closer to her making her back up. "You get away from me, you're not sane Matthew, I suggest you get a psychiatrist." Matthew grabbed her arm, and for some reason it hurt. "what in the, ouch!" "Like I said, I didn't forget about you. in fact I followed you to Japan. I knew of your strength, I found out what you are." Ryanna stared at him in shock and fear.

Michael couldn't stand there anymore. "We have to get dad, let's go." They climbed back up the stairs and to Trunks' room. "Matthew let go of my arm." "Not until I get more." He leaned forward and pressed her against the wall. "How can you do this to me?" "Simple, that coffee I gave you after dinner had a bit of what I'd like to call paralyze powder. It slows down the body, but since you are a saiyan," he emphasized saiyan. "It just made you feel like a normal human." Ryanna tried to struggle against his grip but she couldn't. He began to remove her robe and kiss her neck. "Please don't do this." "I can't help it if you're addicting." "It's not me that's addicting, it's those drugs. You're still a drug addict." Matt growled and slammed her body against the wall harder making her whimper. 

"You leave my mommy alone!" Rika kicked Matthew hard sending him into the wall. Trunks smirked at Matthew and grabbed him by the collar. "Ryanna always did say that Rika took after me." He slammed his fist into Matthews face, making him fall unconscious. Trunks frowned and turned his attention to his beloved wife who was laying on the floor practically sobbing. Michael rubbed his mother's back and shushed her. "It's okay mom." Trunks smiled and took her from Michael. "He's right Ryanna, everything is going to be okay." He kissed her forehead. Ryanna smiled and kissed Trunks on the lips. "I love you Trunks."

Michael smiled at his parents then frowned as he turned to his so-called father. "I really thought that they were wrong about you dad, but I guess I was the one who was wrong." Trunks put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "It's okay Michael, we all make mistakes." Michael grinned and hugged Trunks. "Thanks... Father."

****

Ooh how sweet, well let's see I almost done, one maybe two chapters left okay? please be patient.


	11. Fanfiction list Please read!

****

Fan Fiction Story list. *-Completed ^-Not completed

Hello again, yeah I know I'm being annoying, but I am working hard on my Fics. In speaking of fics I have made a list of them and the ones I have yet completed. The non-completed one I am adding to my poll so if one of them sparks you and you can't wait to read it tell me. Note to requesters I do not do LEZBO and or YAOI fics!!! I can do weird couples like Pan and Vegeta, Bra and Seventeen, etc. ^__^ 

****

1-2-3: All are unavailable on fanfiction.com, if you request to read it, E-mail me at bmrdbgt@hotmail.com.

****

1-*Christmas Kiss- Ryanna is home for the holidays, visiting from the Kais Planet. What she doesn't know is that one of her best friends, Trunks Briefs, sees her more than just a friend. What will happen when he asks for a certain gift for Christmas?

**Rated-G Romance.**

****

2-*It's A boy- Oh boy what is going on here. Ryanna is pregnant with Trunks kid? How will she tell Bulma and Vegeta? And what about Trunks, when he's all the way in America for business? 

****

Rated-G. Romance/ Slight Drama

****

3-*Forever Bondage- Sequel to It's a Boy. Ryanna and Trunks are getting married, but at the wedding, Ryanna starts to doubt Trunks' love for her. Can Vegeta change her mind? 

****

Rated-G Romance/Drama 

* **For the Love of a Prince**- Takes place on Vegeta-sei {planet Vegeta}. Ryanna, a slave for the royal Family, is assigned to Trunks, Prince and heir to the throne. Love is in the air. Need I say more? **Rated PG Fantasy/Romance**

* **Memories of life and Love**- When Ryanna causes an accident and almost kills Trunks, he is sent to the hospital, and begins to have strange dreams. Now when wakes up he believes he and Ryanna are married, and she can't do anything about it. What will come of this? **Rated PG Romance/Drama**

***Life as a Dream**- A Goten and Ryanna Fic Alert! Four kingdoms rule over Vegeta-sei. Ryanna an orphaned Princess befriends Goten, Prince of the western kingdom. What happens when their love grows, but Goten has to leave? 

****

Fantasy/Romance Rated-G

* **Song from the Heart**- Trunks is the lead singer for a band called Demons. Missing Ryanna so much he writes a song for her, unaware that she was back in town. **Rated-G Romance **

* **Music from the Soul**- Ryanna and Trunks have it all. They're Entertainers, Lovers and, PARENTS! Twin kids, Rika and V.J who dream of becoming just like their parents, well known singers and strong fighters. **General/ a little Romance Rated G**

* **Sweet Intentions**- Ryanna had no idea that she was a saiyan until her and her brother meet trunks and his friends. Though something happens that she did not expect now she has to learn the difference between lust and love.

**DRAMA/Romance Rated PG-13**

* **A Royal Love in Hearts Eyes**- Ryanna, a princess of southern Vegeta-sei/ Her mother was killed by Freeza, and to be think that she had the same fate. Her father also wants her to marry. What happens when a legal treaty binds her to Trunks Vegeta, Northern Prince of Vegeta-sei? **Fantasy/Romance Rated PG-13**.

* **Conflict on Vegeta-sei**- Trunks is the only male heir of Vegeta-sei and has begun his search for a mate. When the Women's fighting tournament rolls around he eyes a beautiful female warrior who had a scowl that could kill. What is the secret behind the mysterious women's past, and can he make it better? 

****

Rated PG-13 Fantasy/Drama/Romance

*From the beginning- Ever since the battle with Buu, Ryanna, Goten and Trunks were always the closest of friends. But at age 14 she seems to becoming distant and Trunks' worrying isn't helping. What is wrong with her? **Rated-PG Drama/Romance**

*When our futures collide- Ever since her friends began to marry Ryanna has felt like the fifth wheel. Mirai Trunks comes from his time line because of the death of his mother and Fiance' Mirai Ryanna. What happens when these two lonely souls fall in love? **Rated PG-13 Romance/Drama**

****

*A Deadly Game- Gohan, chief of Son Spy Inc., has the best spy on his team. She is deadly quick, smart and beautiful. Ryanna Coutsa'n is a great spy but a terrible lover due to her job. After a bad experience she vows to never love again. But when she is assigned to protect Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule corporations and the most wanted bachelor in the world, as his girlfriend, she begins to fall in love with him for real. 

****

Rated-PG Action/Suspense/Romance

^Present day Cinderella- as the title says it's a Cinderella story based on normal life in the 21st century. With Marron as her evil stepsister, and eighteen as her stepmother. Krillen is her stepfather but is much kinder to her and only allows eighteen to treat her like this because he's whipped. ^__^ Other than that basic story, Bulma throws a party, Eighteen won't let Ryanna go blah, blah, blah. Ryanna and Trunks Fic

**Rated-PG {for cursing}Romance/Humor/Fantasy **

****

^Back here to me- Trunks is President of Capsule Corp. Ryanna is his secretary, sound cliche`? Things get a little hot between the two and they end up getting in bed together every week. Ryanna thinks she's getting used so she leaves him unaware of his love for her. **Rated-R Suspense/Romance**

****

^Shape of my heart- continuing sequel of Song from the heart, and Music from the soul. Trunks stopped his singing job to take over Capsule Corporation completely. Now his job keeps him away from home more often and Ryanna is getting fed up and is nearing the conclusion of a divorce, Can Rika and V.J save their parent marriage? Dun, dun, dun! ^__^ **Rated-PG {for cursing} General/Romance/Drama**

^Memory no ouji- During the battle of the returned evil Babe {baby}, Ryanna is injured and separated from the others. Waking up in the hospital a week later, she has no memory of what happened or who she was. Now the orphaned daughter of Chow Remini, a local businessman, her new identity is Brina Remini, but what happens when she runs into Trunks and the others? 

****

Rated-PG-13 Action/Romance/Suspense

^ I sing to life- Canto alla Vita- Set on Vegeta-sei; Trunks is the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. He is somewhat spoiled into life, but doesn't like it. He searches for a reason for his well being, and eventually finds it when he meets a young slaved wicken{Ryanna} Based on the song by Josh Groban. **Rated-PG Romance/Fantasy**

^**See my heart**- Ryanna has never been in a strong relationship, at has always ended in tears. Her best friend Trunks had had Girlfriends dump him, because he and Ryanna seem closer than just good friends do. Not to mention that she was always described as perfect. What will happen to their relationship?

**Drama/Romance Rated-PG**

^**Together Again**- Ryanna has been gone for five years, away on college terms. Trunks had already started to develop a love for her. What happens when she comes back as his high school Teacher?

****

Rated Pg-13 Romance/slight comedy


	12. The End! Or is it?

****

Michael's adventure

Ages: Ryanna- 31, Trunks- 33, Matt-33, Michael-16, and Rika-11

Chapter ten:

Michael looked on sadly as his biological father was shoved into an asylum truck. Matthew looked to his son with sober eyes. Michael began to tear up slightly as he looked on the man he had once thought was a changed father. He believed that his father had changed from his ways, but in real life he was still infatuated with his mother, down right obsessed with her. Matthew smiled slightly and nodded to his son. Michael nodded back. Trunks placed a hand on Michael's shoulder as the truck drove off. 'Goodbye, dad.' "Well I think we better get going and catch our plane home." 

Michael turned to his other who smiled warmly at him. Trunks gave a 'oh, no' look. "Oh common Trunks it isn't going to kill you." "Yeah but if I get sick I'm gonna blame it on you." Michael chuckled and turned to his sister who was in tears. "I don't want to leave." Ryanna gave a shocked look to her daughter. "Why not sweetie?" "Rick doesn't live in Japan. I want to stay here!" Ryanna hunched an eyebrow and looked to Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and whispered "puppy love." Trunks shook his head, walking up to his eleven-year-old daughter and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Rika, but we have to go. We don't belong here."

Rika had tears streaming down her face. "You don't belong here. I love him daddy; I can't go yet!" "Rika?" Rika turned around and looked at Rick. Trunks nudged her forward silently telling her to tell him. "Rick we need to talk." Rick nodded and motioned for her to come over. The two lovebirds went behind the wall and as soon as they was out of sight Rika kissed him hard, taking him by surprise. "Whoa, babe what's up?" "I'm sorry, I have to leave." Rick's smile disappeared and he looked at her hands that he was holding. "Oh," Rika gave him an odd look. "That's all you have to say?" Rick shook his head and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"No I have much more to say. I car a lot about you Rika. I don't care if we're really young, and we seem so juvenile but I do." Rika kissed him again. "I wish you could come with me." "Where are you going?" "My home in Satan City, Japan, Capsule Corp." Rick bit his lip. "I'm really going to miss you." "I know, I'll miss you too." Rick let her go and took the chain from around his neck off. He placed it in Rika's hands and folded them up. "Promise not to forget me," Rika smiled and nodded. "I'll never forget you, never." She was about to kissed him. 

"Wait I don't have anything to give you." "You don't need to give me anything. I'll always remember you." "Still," she mumbled and bit her lip. Then she smiled and grabbed around her backpack. Zipping open the front pocket she revealed a small ring. It had belonged to her mother when she was a little girl and it was very precious to her. She also took a piece of blue string and tied it through the whole making it a necklace. She placed it around his head and kissed his cheek. "I love you Rick." "I love you too Rika." 

Few hours later the Vegeta-Briefs were on their way back to Japan. Ryanna and Trunks cuddled up to each other in their love seats. Since the obsession incident Trunks was now more possessive of his beloved mate and wife. Rika sat alone fingering the chain around her neck. Vegeta sat behind her sleeping with his arms crossed and head flung back. Michael sat in the last row by himself, sighing. He still didn't know why his dad did what he did. Why if he loved her so much did he leave her? Why if he loved her did he cheat on her? All he knew now was that his mom and step dad were right. His father was mentally insane, especially after that little incident in the basement. 'Well he now belongs where he is. I can't help him there, and now I don't even want to.' 

Michael smiled, and looked forward to his mom and dad. Now that was love. He had never once doubted Trunks loved his mother. Ever since he was a kid he always saw the same expression on Trunks' face. It was a puppy kind of happy, like the world was at peace and he had just won a million dollars. His mom was always happy to be near him, which mad him happy because he loved his mother a lot. Now that he thought about it, he never really disliked Trunks at all. Trunks had been an awesome father figure, and he always enjoyed spending time with him. "I guess I was looking for something I already had." Michael's smile widened and he drifted off to sleep.

~Seven Years later~

Young Rika Briefs looked out her window in her one bedroom apartment in downtown Satan City, She was now 19 years old and in college for the local university. Her brother Michael, now twenty-four years old and married with one kid, graduated a year ago from the same college with honors in economics and computers. She chuckled, he had gone for the same thing as their mother. He wanted to take over Capsule Corps once his dad retired. She on the other hand, was getting her normal degree and going on into performing arts. She wanted to perform in front of people, singing dancing, and maybe even acting. Her mother never had a problem with it, neither of her parents did actually. She then frowned as she touched her neck. There it was, the silver chain. She never did get to see Rick, and she missed him terribly. 

Someone knocked on her door. She groaned and got up from her comfortable spot. She flattened out her white tank top and jeans and turned the knob. At the door was a young man. He had very short black hair, cut up with spikes. His eyes were a diamond blue much like her own. He wore baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. "Can I help you?" "Yeah are you by any chance Rika Briefs?" She nodded and the boy smiled picking her up and swinging her around. "What in the name of Dende?" She then got a good look at his face and glanced at his neck where a ring tied to a piece of string laid. "Oh my Kami, RICK!" She hugged him tightly and smiled. "Man I missed you!" "I missed you too babe." For the first time in seven years Rika and her beloved boyfriend kissed. 

With love blossoming in the air once again, the family of the Vegeta Briefs live in peace once again.

****

I'm Done!!! YAY!!! Okay getting a little over excited. I can do another sequel to this, but I want to finish some of my other stories I plan on writing, So if you want a sequel you're gonna have to wait for a bit. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the ending was a little rushed. REVIEW!!!


	13. CAUTION!

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
